The Strand that Connects Us
by hfmalfoy
Summary: James Sirius Potter is popular. Beater and Captain of the gryffindor qudditch team. But, he's hiding something. He wants a boyfriend. But why is Scorpius Malfoy so bent on making an entry into his life. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just trying my hand at a new pairing. I also write Scorpius/Albus. I have a thing for malfoy's. If you like this please read Don't Hold Me Too Close, a post Hogwarts ASS ship and also A Recipe For Disaster, a ASS ship in 7th year.

Review!

~Heloise

Disclaimer: Don't own it! I've made a few OCs that fly off concepts and possibly are the spawn of JK's creations. But If you recognise it, it's not mine! Just the storyline and the circumstances belong to me. And sometimes I stray a little from canon so I can get my story to flow!

The Strand That Connects Us

Chapter One

Beater

James Sirius Potter had always been a rather bright and bubbly child nd as he grew older this transpired into a love for mischief and a spectacular sense of humour that heavily resembled that of his favourite uncle George. He enjoyed teasing his siblings, especially his day-dreaming younger brother Albus. James had found upon arriving at Hogwarts that he was soon popular, much more to his own merits than the fame of his father, and mother at that. He was kind to all and flirtatious to boot, as long as the flirtee didn't have a thing for him. James had been approached by more girls than he could count and although he thought many of them were pretty, he had discovered at the beginning of his fifth year that when his best friend Lucas Jordan bent over at quidditch practise it was much more fascinating than that of the subtle gestures of the fairer sex. Alas, as James began to enter his seventh year, he was still forever popular, forever chased and, sadly, forever single. It was not in James' nature to be sad about this, however, as he was simply just happy to have friends and of course, to have quidditch. Although, it would be awfully nice to get a kiss…

"JAMES!" the familiar voice of his best friend pulled him back to reality. He looked over to his team and blinked slightly against the wind that was causing his untidy auburn hair to whip about his face.

"Ah, yes, how about we take ten?" James grinned to the Gryffindor quidditch team.

"You alright, Jim?" Albus asked, raising an eyebrow at his daydreaming brother.

"Ah, yeah, go join the rest of the team," James got distracted by a flash of white up in the stands. "I think I'll take a quick flight to clear my head…" he began to mount his broom.

"Al! Hurry up!" Lily exclaimed, grabbing her brother's arm and dragging him back to the changing rooms.

James pushed off the ground, aiming towards the stands where he'd seen the glistening white object. He noticed a figure retreat into the stairway that separated the Gryffindor and Slytherin stands and jumped off his broom, landing on the seats.

"Come out, I know you're here," smirked James. There was a long moment before anything happened and Scorpius Malfoy revealed himself from within the stairwell.

"I wasn't spying or anything," the Slytherin said lightly, leaning against the wall and folding his long arms across his chest.

"Oh, really?" James laughed brightly, sitting down on the chair, body facing forward, face turned towards the blonde. James found it peculiar how the younger male could be so much taller than him. In fact Scorpius had managed to be taller than most of the boys in the years above him. He was slender too, with long, willowy limbs. He dressed sleek, in blank, and always dressed smart.

"If you must know I was here to watch someone…" Scorpius shrugged, eyes watching the empty pitch.

"It's not Lily, is it?" James asked, a little harsh in his accusation.

"No, no. I have no interest in watching chasers…and I am not here to watch your brother's seeker tricks. I have plenty of my own," Scorpius sighed lightly, clenching his fists lightly. "I came to watch the captain." His eyes snapped to James', refusing to let the gaze go, silver eyes stern and focused.

"Ha!" James laughed, feeling a little uncomfortable. "Why's that?"

"I envy you," Scorpius shrugged lightly, "I've always wanted to be a beater. However, I don't have the frame for it," he gestured elegantly to James' stockier, firmer frame, with his broad shoulders and muscular arms, "the strength just doesn't come naturally to me."

"Well, I guess me and Lucas are heavier built, I suppose-"

"I don't carry interest in Jordan." Scorpius cut in bluntly, chuckling slightly, almost bitterly. "He's not half as good as you."

"Ha! Thanks, Malfoy!" James grinned, enjoying the attention from the male, even if it was purely jealousy. "You know, Al and Rosie often say you're not half bad, I guess they're right!"

"They do?" Scorpius looked a little shocked, yet he held the air of truly not caring.

"They said you play a mean game of chess, oh! And Rosie said you're an excellent study partner!" James relayed jovially.

"Yes, they are quite a pleasure to be around," Scorpius paused, "when they're not getting all overexcited like some poor family receiving presents at Christmas!" Scorpius snorted, a little ignorantly.

An awkward silence lay over them for a few moments before Scorpius straightened up to his full height and straightened up his black jacket. James wasn't sure what to say, so watched Scorpius with a sort of curiosity.

"Well, I should get going," Scorpius shrugged, licking his dry pink lips.

"Hey, Malfoy, if you ever want a playful game with the bludgers, you know, just give me an owl!" James grinned widely, freckled nose scrunching up as he started to get back on his broom, noticing his teammates assembling again on the pitch.

"Mm," Scorpius smirked slightly, the movement fitting well on his slim face. "I'll be sure to remember that, Potter. Play well." Scorpius swept around the corner and started to descend the stairs two at a time. James watched for a few moments before diving off the stands and driving his broom down to the grass.

"Alright! Let's practise formations!" he shouted to his team.

"Yes, Captain!" Lily giggled playfully, grabbing the quaffle.

(A/N: I wasn't sure how this story would turn out, but I just sort of found some magic in the idea of James and Scorpius. It's almost an accidental pairing. The fact they're a year apart, different houses, barely connected. Then of course the thread running through, which is the quidditch. So, I have plans for this story. Not sure how long it will be. But it won't be too short, I hope. This is sort of short as it's an intro chapter. But, please, review!

~Heloise)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own it! I've made a few OCs that fly off concepts and possibly are the spawn of JK's creations. But if you recognise it, it's not mine! Just the storyline and the circumstances belong to me. And sometimes I stray a little from canon so I can get my story to flow!

The Strand That Connects Us

Chapter Two

Owl

James yawned slightly as he sat down for breakfast. Lucas was piling things onto both their plates but paused, looking his freckled friend up and down. Lucas furrowed his brow and watched James' less than enthusiastic attempt to put food on their plates.

"You know, James…you don't look so well," Lucas sighed, reaching up to feel his best friend's forehead. James batted him away, trying to laugh it off.

"Nah, I'm alright, just tired is all!" James let out a yawn, almost as though this was proof.

"Alright…" shrugged Lucas, piling his plate high.

"Hey, James!" grinned his sister, sitting over from him.

"Hey Lils…" James frowned, already bored of his redheaded little sister.

"Ooh, someone's grumpy this morning!" Lily giggled, putting toast and egg on her plate.

"Mhm…sure…" muttered James before standing up, grabbing toast and his bag. "I'm going to go take a walk before class…" James grunted, downing his drink and slamming it on the table before hopping over the bench and walking from the great hall.

Lucas looked on in shock, staring at James's full and untouched plate of food, which was quickly grabbed by a hungry Albus.

He made straight for the main entrance, pushing through the heavy doors with ease and smiling as the cold, crisp autumn air hit his face, sending his nose and ears into a frenzy of pink flush. A grin spread on his face, finally not feeling like he was suffocated by the stares of fellow students or Hogwarts paintings. He happily jogged down the steps, watching his feet as he went, liking the clapping sound of his polished black school shoes against the slabs of cold grey stone steps. He took a right at the bottom, walking along the paved path and enjoying the fact it was cold yet dry out. He veered off the grass, grinning at the way the grassy ground sprung underneath him. He let out a soft laugh to himself, making his way to the lake, biting down into his toast and chewing excitedly. He slowed down as he reached the lake. Right now he was thinking about two things, quidditch and boys. It was pretty much all he ever thought about. That and sex. With boys.

"Fancy meeting you here…" came the spine-shivering drawl of one Scorpius Malfoy.

James spun around and neutralised his grin to that of a light smile. "Do you come here often, Mr Malfoy?" James teased, feeling a little too good-natured for his own good. Scorpius visibly stiffened at the light flirtation.

"Shouldn't you be in the great hall?" Scorpius asked blandly after a moment or two.

"Shouldn't you?" James retorted, raising an eyebrow into a perfect arch. It was hard to determine the exact emotion that Scorpius was trying to portray towards James in that moment of time so James decided to take it as defeat, missing the rosy blush and the way his eyes seemed to avert from James at every possible cost. "So, what brings you out here so early in the morning?"

Scorpius took a moment to answer, standing tall, shoulders back, and hands in his trouser pockets. He looked to James after a moment or two. "Needed air, I suppose. And yourself?"

"Oh? Just sort of," James paused and shrugged. "Just because…"

"Oh?"

"Oh."

A rather unsettling silence lay over them, thick and painful. James watched Scorpius with interest, admiring the way the blonde's white hair flickered around his face, a face that was; James had to admit, sculpted perfectly into chiselled perfection. James bit down on his lip. "Mm…"

"What?" Scorpius asked, quite softly for a Malfoy, as his cold eyes turned to gaze upon the Potter.

"Oh…" James licked his lips quickly, missing the imitation from the blonde to his action. "Just…it's nice out here."

"You like the cold?" Scorpius' thin eyebrows furrowed slightly, as though he found this to be one of the hardest things to believe. A low chuckle escaped James' lips and Malfoy found interest in the laughter lines his eyes created as they squinted into the laugh.

"Yes, I do, I may be a Gryffindor, but I like the cold…"

"What's it got to do with House?"

"Lots. Albus and Lily go on about it all the time. Like…what your house means about you and how others perceive it. I mean Dad-" James didn't fail to notice the flinch from Scorpius at the mention of his father, "-always says that things are playful between houses compared to before. I never would have believed it until he finally told me everything…"

"Everything?"

"Everything about his school days…including your family." James didn't particularly realise that there may not be a whole lot of truth in his words.

"I'm leaving." Scorpius said suddenly turning and marching up towards the school. It took a moment for James to register what was going on before he decided to march up alongside him, his shorter legs finding it a bit more effort to do so.

"Malfoy! Hold up!" James frowned; not liking the way the younger male was acting towards him.

"Go torment someone else, Potter!" Scorpius growled, a reddened blush to his whole face. James frowned his mouth and grabbed Scorpius tightly by his forearm. "Potter! What are you doing? Let go!"

"No, why should I?" James had reached a scowl now, which wasn't a good sign. "I wasn't trying to torment you. I was merely going to share some knowledge with you…" his grip tightened almost painfully, but Scorpius did not flinch.

"Oh fuck off!" Scorpius sneered, trying to snatch his arm back from the offending Potter.

"Actually, I'd rather not!" James stared at him with a stern gaze, almost a glare, something he could see the Malfoy was having a hard time handling, and tempted it seemed to look away. "I'm not going to judge…so what if our dad's didn't get along-"

"You're really taking this situation lightly? You must have no idea how serious our father's quarrelled. You're just one big joke. You know that, right?" Scorpius frowned, throwing his arm up in the air, causing James to let go of it. "Just…I don't know. Go bother someone in your own year. Leave me alone." With that he stormed off up towards the castle, leaving James shocked in his wake. James frowned. What did it matter how their fathers' were?

James turned, looking back towards the lake and sighed, taking a deep breath and trying hard not to let his upset him too much. It wasn't like Scorpius was actually interested in him. Not that James had really _thought_ that, more like _hoped_ it. James wondered why the blond had been at the quidditch pitch and an unsettling feeling began to boil up in his stomach. His sister. If he thought he was going to get Lily then he was wrong! And to lie to him about being there because of him and all! James then looked shocked at his own thoughts, James remembered how happy Scorpius had looked when he'd mentioned that Rose was fond of him and felt himself gag slightly in disgust as himself.

That's it, James, encourage the guys you find attractive to go for your cousin.

So, James turned and followed the route Scorpius had just taken back up to the large stone castle. He didn't want to be gay. He hadn't asked to be gay and he most certainly hadn't asked to find Malfoy so attractive! It was those big, fat, pink lips!

After spending an agonising day in thought about the younger male, James had decided what it was he was going to do. And that was become an idol to the younger male, if that meant tutoring him, teaching him to be a beater or anything, then he'd do it! He confidently came to his best friend in the common room after dinner, grinning widely. He wouldn't tell him his plan, no, but he would certainly get his friend to unknowingly help.

"Lucas!" he exclaimed, slipping into the seat next to him as he watched Lucas playing wizard chess against a girl in their year.

"Mm?" Lucas replied, deep in thought as it was his go.

"Well…I need a favour? Just a small one!" exclaimed James, grinning lop-sidedly, causing the girl playing chess to blush.

"And…"

"Can I borrow Ivy?"

"What for?"

"To send a letter…" James raised an eyebrow at his friend's stupidity. What else would he need an owl for?

"Sure…" Lucas waved his hand and James grinned, shooting up in order to write a sincere letter to one Mr Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, cordially inviting him to a one on one tutoring session on Beating 101.

(A/N: it's taking a while for this to warm up, and I'm not used to James as a character, as I usually make him pretty bland and unimportant, so I'm trying to make him interesting. If you have any suggestions, just leave a review, every comment will be appreciated.

Sorry for the long wait!

~Heloise)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Due to unforeseen events I have had to take a hiatus from writing that was much longer than I ever intended it to be. For this, I do apologise. But now my exams are over and I am on holiday so I will try to make updates occur far more often than previously. Sorry, again…

Disclaimer: Don't own it! I've made a few OCs that fly off concepts and possibly are the spawn of JK's creations. But if you recognise it, it's not mine! Just the storyline and the circumstances belong to me. And sometimes I stray a little from canon so I can get my story to flow!

The Strand That Connects Us

Chapter Three

Sister

Scorpius stood up slowly to attend to the tapping at the window. He wondered what his father wanted to say this time, and at this hour. Most owls from his father were sent early so as to catch the morning post at breakfast in the Great Hall. However, as he approached the window, he paused. He didn't recognise the owl. Slowly, he pushed the window open to greet an elegant black and white mottled owl with intense green eyes. He watched as it waddled unattractively in, and stared up at him. Cautiously, and with great worry, Scorpius unattached the scroll, careful to touch the foreign bird as little as possible. He rummaged in his pocket, as he closed the window, for a perfect treat for the owl, but all he had was gum. He sat, opening the letter and within the first line, he found that he was frowning.

Dear Malfoy,

So what if our parents hated each other? I'm not judging you on your heritage and I don't want you to judge me on mine.

However, I do have something to offer you, it's a truce of sorts.

You give me a chance and I'll teach you how to be a beater.

Get back to me soon. ~J. Potter~

Scorpius rolled his eyes; the pretentious idiot. Who signs their name so elaborately any more? Besides, it wasn't the Potters he had an issue with; it was just James. He didn't mind Albus, or Lily much at all. Not even Rose or Hugo. Just James. So it definitely wasn't an issue of heritage.

Scorpius sighed as he sat back into the large dark leather armchair that appeared bulky beneath his light frame. Surely the Potter could see that his body was incapable of the position of beater. He heard his father's voice in his head, informing him, in a light, chiding tone that he should stop thinking so negatively, then with the hint of a smirk; besides, if a Potter can do it. So can you!

Scorpius yelped out of his reverie by the sharp pinch at his ear. He sat forwards, unbalancing the clumsy owl, which, with a squawk and ruffle of feathers, fell off the back off the armchair. This action was followed briefly by the sound of a soft thud. Scorpius reached to the coffee table and took his unfinished glass of water and placed it on the floor for the bird before fishing out a stolen dinner bread roll from his satchel, breaking some up and placing it in a neat heap next to the water. With some small amount of bravery Scorpius patted the bird on the head, quickly bringing his hand back to his body lest he get infected with something like what he had heard the muggles call Bird Flu. Scorpius let out yet another sigh, sitting back once more as he wondered what his response to the letter should be. He knew he couldn't, not really. Not if he didn't want a fuss to be made of it; and truth be told, he knew it would be.

"Scorpius, what are you doing up so late?" a voice called softly from up on the balcony by the archway to the girl's dormitory corridor.

"Hello," Scorpius raised an eyebrow as he looked over to the slight girl that stared down to him. "Now, Sagitta Phoebe Malfoy, why are you out of bed?" Scorpius sighed, watching her as she came down, his features clearly expressing his want to tell her off by the furrow of his brow, but also his fondness of his sister by the warmth of his eyes.

"Well, I couldn't sleep," she paused slowly before speaking to him sweetly, deliberately. "Can I talk to you?" She came over to the sofa that sat adjacent to the fireplace, sitting elegantly before pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Is something wrong?" Scorpius asked, letter forgotten now, as he watched the timid smile of his sister, Sagitta, form before him.

"Well, not exactly…" she trailed off, pausing, as if for input but Scorpius let her carry on, too tired to play this game. "There's a boy I like-"

Scorpius let out a grown, wondering what he had got himself into.

"No! Hear me out!" She frowned, and he nodded her on curtly. "I don't think he likes me back. See…he likes to tease me a little bit. No! Don't get angry! He's not mean to me! I just don't know if he'll like me back."

"Why don't you talk to Mum about this?" Scorpius murmured, running a hand through his flaxen hair, tugging at it a little in an attempt to relieve his stress. "Well, why not?"

"Because," she licked her lips slowly, "I don't think she'd be happy with who it is."

"Why? It's not that boy from Hufflepuff in your year with acne, is it?"

"No! Not at all! It's…well…"

"Sagitta, don't be scared to tell me-"

"It's Hugo Weasley?"

"WHAT?"

"Scorpius! Don't! You said I could tell you!"

"Yeah, but I never said I would be okay with it. Seriously, Sagitta, Dad will never allow it! He's our cousin!" Scorpius felt slightly sick, swallowing in attempts to avoid actually hurling. "But he's so-"

"Hold your tongue! He is a distant cousin. Nothing bad is to be said! Do you hear me?" she frowned deeply, not catching his mutter off No, not that distant, actually! And so the flecks of blue in her silver eyes did not go further than to begin to brew up a storm.

"Oh come on!" exclaimed Scorpius, before lowering his voice as he thought he heard voices towards the short step of stairs that led to the Boy's corridor.

"But why can't I like him? Tell me one good reason why!"

"Oh I've got one alright! Two, even! You said it yourself, he teases you!" Scorpius said triumphantly, raising his left index finger up in order to make his point more clearly. "And he's your cousin!"

"That isn't fair, Scorpius…" her face fell, tugging her knees in closer. "You are semi-friends with that Potter boy…and Hugo's sister!"

"That's because I was paired with Albus Potter a lot in lessons between first and fifth years, Sagitta. As for Rose, she's a fine component in wizard's chess!" Scorpius told her with a stern tone of 'matter-of-fact'.

"Or is it that you like one of them?" Sagitta's lips curled up into the trademark Malfoy smirk.

"Absolutely not! A Potter and a Weasley? Never!" Scorpius scowled.

"I never meant Albus Potter…" she raised a suspicious eyebrow, before smiling wide this time. "So, it must be Lily Potter! I wouldn't have pegged you to go for a sporty girl, Scorpius!"

"Oh Merlin…" murmured Scorpius with exasperation, packing the letter in his satchel. "It's neither. I certainty need some rest now…" Scorpius walked to the window first, to let the sleepy owl out, then went towards the set of stairs that went down five steps to the boy's corridor. "Goodnight, Sagitta!" he called, descending into the girl's corridor. Scorpius sighed to himself, wondering why his parent's ever considered a second child, because for Scorpius, a Malfoy son was meant to be an only child.

**oOo**

James stretched his back, hearing each vertebrae clink as he entered the Great Hall for breakfast, marveling at the walls and how every scar left from the Second Wizarding War was visible. It never failed to amaze him; each time he entered the great oak doors. He liked the fact you could see the places that new stones had been set, how the cracks in the walls showed how the war had affected even the second safest place James knew on earth. The first being home. His eyes scanned the room to see if he could catch sight of the allusive Malfoy boy. But alas! No sparkling white head amongst the sea of green and black over that way. So, his next hope was the post.

"What's gotten into you lately?" Lucas asked him, a slight frown on his lips, as he pushed James towards the red table.

"What do you mean?" James asked brightly, pretty sure his mood wasn't going to be stifled today.

"Well, to be honest, you just seem a little spritely?" Lucas suggested, taking their usual seat.

"Spritely?" James asked, amused before his tone sounded more like he was complaining. "Man, I could do with a can of Sprite right about now…" James sat down by the food, almost far gone in his distraction by now.

"What would you want a can of Sprites for?" Lucas asked, eyeing his best friend up and coming to the conclusion that James had finally gone loopy.

"No. Sprite is a fizzy lemon and lime muggle drink…" James said dismissively, piling on egg to his plate.

"What has gotten into you?" Lucas muttered, getting himself some coffee.

"I'm hungry!" he answered, stuffing bacon into his mouth.

"You are such a nuisance," grumbled Lucas, gulping down the nearest drink.

"Somebody would think you hadn't been fed in days, James. Hello Lucas!" smiled Lily, as she sat across from them, followed by her best friend Lucy Thomas, sporting a black curly semi-afro.

"Hey Lils, hey Lucy," Lucas smiled, winking to Lucy as she sat down.

"Oh, Lucas, save me the nausea," Lily muttered. "Lucy and Lucas is a bad name combination…reeks of cliché."

Lucy smiled knowingly as her best friend continued to chastise the boy opposite. "Egg, Lily?"

"Well you two are walking alliteration!" Lucas retorted.

"Yes, please, Lucy. Well, Lucas, at least I can throw a quaffle!" she frowned, passing Lucy toast.

"Ooh! Don't go there, Lils!" James jumped in, apparently shaken from his 'spritely' mood.

"Well, I'm not the one who can't score!" Lucas retorted.

"Time out!" exclaimed James, just in time for the arrival of Albus.

"What's time out, Jim?" Albus asked, sitting next to Lucy.

"Lucas and Lily are at it again!" Lucy rolled her eyes, getting Albus a drink.

"Ah…I see…oh! Watch out for the owls…" Albus said, ducking slightly.

"Owls!" James exclaimed, stand up in the oncoming wave of birds.

A/N: There we go, I hope it was an enjoyable update chapter. Not so much happening but I think it sets the scene a lot and gives more depth to the characters! R&R!

~Hfmalfoy


End file.
